Nanocellulose is a material composed of nanosized cellulose fibrils with a relatively high length to width ratio. Traditionally, to create nanocellulose, nanocellulose fibrils are isolated from wood-based fibers using high-pressure homogenizers that are employed to delaminate the cell walls of fibers and free the nanosized fibrils.
A commonly employed fabric dyeing technology is based on a wet process where textile materials are brought into contact with solutions or suspensions of chromophore chemicals and surfactants, salts and other additives. As may be appreciated, these technologies use copious amounts of water and generate large volumes of waste water.